inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/Dream World
Dreaming means living. You live inside your dreams like it was real. You can feel everything there. But there is a slight catch, if you die in your dreams, you will also die in real life. '' '' Hy guys, Val here. As you have read above, today we are going to talk about dreams. What? You are questioning yourself, how the heck is this related with Inkagames? Come with me, to a magical place and I will show you. Now, we know that in some games we saw characters fall alseep (Tony, Flash, Obama) and they came into a magical world where they had to help or just had to free themselfs. That is understandable, right? Now what if I tell you, that ALL the characters are dreaming? Don't believe me? Let's go through the evidence. In every game, a hero, that can be a human or an animal, has to save someone or himself/herself from the place they are in. Within there, they encounter various villains that they dislike or are afraid, helpers, tools and other things. Easy through here? Good. And then there is Pigsaw. He tells the hero the instructions, what he will encounter and how to escape. And lets them free, with swinging his pointer while saying, that he hopes they learned their lesson. He just wants to be nice, and shows them in his own beloved way. Anyways, first evidence is the whole scene they are in. The maze can change everytime, as in German's game we saw an airport within the maze. I mean, I know Pigsaw would make it be there, but it's still an evidence. The second evidence are the heroes themselfs. There are a lot of human heroes inside, but sometimes they are also animals, and no I am not adding Perry the Platypus, but animals that CAN talk. I think we all just shug at the scenes when we saw something like that, thinking Inka Games Team did this for the games. True, but you have to SEE the whole game and it's story. And also there are the helpers, which is our next evidence. Some helpers say, they are here because of Inka Games Team invited or made them appear, some say that they just want to help him, and some want something in return for helping them. You understand me, right? Now it would be the answer to, why do you think they appear, obviously, but in a dream, there is another meaning. The person dreams of others because he/she saw them or talk to them, making a physical contact. And what this person needs is a helper to get out of the dream. Let's make examples: when we played German's game, we could see Lenay in it, his girlfriend, she said she came here because of Inka Games. But she doesn't. She came there because German wanted her to be there. He needed her to help him finish off Yandere Chan. Another example is Rubbius's game, where he meet Wilbert. He lost him in a game that he played, and an evil version of Wilson appeared in HIS game. Coincidence? Rubius thought of his lost gone friend Wilbert and how he would react in such a long time. He was sad because of it, because he didn't helped his friend. A much better example of the games being just a dream is in the latest game, German & Lenay Saw Game. When you play as Lenay and you come to Rumpel, she goes to him automatically and they talk. Soon after Rumpel gave her a contract which she signed to get a smartphone, and then he said, that he would take away one thing in her objects and took German, so us players wouldn't play with German anymore, making the game more difficulter. Rumpel didn't had the power to take the German button, it was Lenay's mind that did it. She believed he had powers, and when she heard the word, TAKE, she instantly thought of the baddest scene, and it came real. Like, did you ever dreamed about your worst nightmare? As spiders crawling up on your ceiling and coming down at you or Darth Vader using his powers to destroy you? We saw those spiders as real ones and we feared they will come at us. We also believed that Vader had the ultimate power to eliminate us. And everything happen in a dream! Because we wanted it! There is another example to prove this theory. We are still in German and Lenay's game, where Lenay was next to Rumpel. Lenay said, that he is a scamer and that she will call the lawyers for what he did, his reply was, that he would be very suprised if she did that, because as far as he knows in this game there is no dependence on justice. Now in this particular scene the most important info that we need is "as far as I know" and "no dependence on justice". The first one was something what he knew - now we ask ourselfs, how the hell does he know? A. He played Inkagames B. Pigsaw told him C. Lenay knew herself Now A and B look logical, but if it was C, it would be very interesting. Lenay was in 2 games before and she knew how the games work, thus making Rumpel say, he knows. The same goes for the second quote, in the games there is no dependence on justice and Lenay knows that. Is everything understanding here? Good. Yet another evidence is hidding inside the same game. When Rumpel took away German's button, what did Lenay said? "Without that item it will be impossible to win the game!" Now, Lenay knows she is controled by the player, by that meaning us, as well as German knows it. She knows she is in a real game and she knows that the object is to escape. But the real meaning of it is much powerful. She isn't controled by us. But by herself. As I said, the characters are in a dream, their dream. They see themselfs escaping, helping themselfs! Now a good question is, what about the characters that are from TV series? As in Mordecai, Rigby, Courage, SpongeBob, etc. They are not alive, not real. But we see them as real, right? When we watch SpongeBob series we think he is real. He thinks, talks, acts like a human being. In this way, he is clearly real. He can dream, he has dreams of Gary one day being kidnapped, and it happened. Other good examples are: in Mordecai's game, he sees and talks to the Buisness man (which he is in a different serie) and B.M. tells him, that he was on several Inkagames adventures - and Mordecai recognizes him. Then Mordecai, Rigby, as well many other characters can see the Inka Fan/player. In Obama Narnia, the postman can weight a large wardrobe. In Pigsaw's Challenge (Lucas side), when he defeated Browser, there appeared a black cloud with white words written: "I'm sorry Lucas but the princess is in another castle. Just kidding, here she is!" These all indicate they are in dream world! Do you remember my last post on German and Lenay Halloween Game, where I asked, if they trully get out of the game? You know how they get out? No, not by Pigsaw. The logical explanation would be, They wake up. Yes. When they appear back at Pigsaw, he congrats them and they disappear, meaning they beat the game and they can wake up. What about those Inka Winners and other characters that we saw, who walked into a room and just disappeared? The person made them disappear, because they don't need them anymore. Easy. But there is one little thing that we all know happens everytime in a Saw Game. When the characters go away or disappear, Pigsaw appears again and tells the fans about some news. How can he appear if they (the characters) woken up from the dream they were in? They are still dreaming, even tho their dream self went away. They liked the adventure, even tho they were frightened at a point, but they manage to pull off the last line - acting as Pigsaw would talk to us, the fans. Every game that we have played was a dream of that person/animal. Nothing was real. If it was real, tell me, would Balloon Boy or IT really make them as balloons - pumping them up with air till they were round? Or Pizza or the killer clown (from Town Saw Game) really make them flat on the ground? I don't think so. Ladies and gentelman, fans of Inkagames, I give you the Dream World. And that is that for this theory. Tell me, did you had thoughts when reading this blog? And if I missed something that you would know, please tell me in the comments below. I also would want you to rank the theory in this poll, so I will know. How much would you rank this particular theory? I give it a solid 10. I would give 7-9. It was from 4 to 6. I think it's 1-3. I will be posting these kind of theories at time, when I get more info about the games. Till then, I salute you goodbye, and will see you next time. Valentin girl (talk) 12:52, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts